


Again

by BerityBaker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I am so sorry, M/M, Microfic, Nothing but angst, So so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I for real wrote this as it popped into my head a few weeks ago right before I went to bed.

John held Sherlock fast as he fell, his consciousness lost and his body going limp at John's touch. He held Sherlock's wrist as tightly as the joints in his hands would allow.

"No."

It took every ounce of the strength he had left to haul Sherlock back over the edge of the bluff.

"God, no. Jesus, no. Not again."

His own breathing became shallow and frantic as the arm he'd been holding fell lifelessly against the grass.

John Watson gathered his best friend into his arms and sobbed.

"Not again. Please. I can't lose you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, words cannot express how sorry I am.


End file.
